


[Podfic] What Is, Is (Not The Same)

by nickelmountain



Category: Fringe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Length: 10-20 minutes, POV Female Character, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is hard to let go of what might have been, especially when it's been presented in the flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] What Is, Is (Not The Same)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Is, Is (Not the Same)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176887) by [misscam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscam/pseuds/misscam). 



> Set between 6B and Os and contains references to both.

[](http://s1195.beta.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/FringeWhatIsIsNottheSame_zps7671ef59.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:14:45

_Music: Young and Old, by Gregor Samsa_

 

**Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/2dvk7rhd88m7h7uh32g9) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/5o47qhszczz7sn879ql6)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._


End file.
